Power control can be a common feature of wireless communication standards including, but not limited to, 3GPP standards. As an example, average power of a 3G uplink transmitter can be as high as +28 dBm. However, in most cases, the transmitter usually operates in the 0 dBm range. Having the entire transmit system of a wireless device ready and capable of operating at the high transmission power level can significantly limit the battery recharge life of mobile electronics.